Dragon Ball X: Quest From the Future
Dragon Ball X: Quest From the Future is a Dragon Ball X movie-style side story similar to the Dragon Ball Z movies "Bardock, the Father of Goku" and "The History of Trunks", showing the history of the "villains" of the Dragon Ball X Future Fighters Saga. This covers major points in everyone's activities throughout their time after the timeline split, and run through the events that lead to their time travel quest. Main Characters •Future Android 3 •Future Goku •Future Vegeta •Future Videl •Future Piccolo •Future Bulma •Future Trunks •??? Setup This story takes place in what is referred to as the "true timeline" due to it technically being the original timeline. Android 13 and those following in the Dragon Ball X timeline never appeared. Everything begins shortly after the Cell 2.0 Saga, with 3 still a child. Little did anyone know what was in store for them in THEIR future..... Summary The story begins with Android 3 and Bulma working in an unlit lab, discussing when the light will be replaced for comedic effect to this tale's beginning. Soon, their machine begins sparking, before a creature appears, which they both try to restrain, failing. The creature escapes, leaving them in shock. Some time later, this creature attacked a city, destroying it and everyone in it. This is when 3 went to fight it, expecting to be able to take it on this time. 3 charged in as a Super Saiyan, and clearly had the creature beaten in power. The dark creature, however, would not be losing the fight. It had 3 beaten in strategy and techniques. The creature drained the Saiyan Android of his power, but not enough to harm him. The creature threw 3, and then fired a blast at his two AECs. 3 managed to save his fire AEC, but his ice AEC was destroyed. 3 was also unable to do any of his previously learned attacks, and continued foolishly to fight. Just before 3 was gone for good, Goku used Instant Transmission to save him quickly. 40 years passed where Android 3 trained with Goku and Vegeta to become a true warrior once again, though he got extra training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a full two days. The creature returned after the intense training had been over for a few months, and just before 3 went from sparring that most of them were doing, Bulma interrupted to tell them Trunks died fighting the creature. 3 and Goku decided that they would return to the past to stop 3 form assisting Bulma in creating...whatever it was. 3 selected Piccolo, Videl, and Vegeta to join them, and he and the other four returned to the past just after before 3 was released. They watched everything from the sidelines, waiting for the right time to strike. However, them being there altered things enough for there to be yet another battle before their planned strike time. Future 3 watched his past self battle Android 13, watching 6 get destroyed. Unknown to 3(and to those reading the original series), Future 3 launched a fire blast to aid in the final blow on 13, which managed to stop him from defeating 3. The next few events are unknown, but what is known is that the five warriors from the future finally encountered their past selves, and the story ends on the same exact paragraph the Future Fighters Saga begins on. Category:Fan Fiction